Youth
by Touch of Venom
Summary: Hermione goes back to school while Harry and Ron train as Aurors, but when her final year is over is Hermione ready to settle down with a career and a fiancé? Or is she ready to enjoy her youth for once now that she doesn't need to keep Harry alive or run from mad tyrants? Follow Hermione on her journey that is life after Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts - June 29th 1999**

Hermione felt amazingly light as she trekked across the raised platform to where Professor McGonagall was waiting. In all honesty she couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. When they had won the war she had been too relieved that the fighting and killing where over. She had been too saddened by the many deaths that had occurred. No, the end of the war had not been a time to be happy. As the year went on and she threw herself into her last year at Hogwarts, kindly taking Professor McGonagall's offer to return for her seventh hear. Hermione had allowed herself to heal.

Now as she accepted her graduation ring. The graduation ring held the mascot of the graduates Hogwarts House. The Gryffindor ring was made of yellow gold and inlaid with one of the gems from the point's hourglass from the Great Hall. In the middle of the gem was a delicate Hogwarts crest etched into the surface. On the inside of the ring the graduate's name and the year they graduated was engraved.

It was different from a muggle certificate handed out at their graduation ceremonies, but Hermione found the ring much more sentimental. It was a reminder of both Hogwarts and your school house. It was a way to be tied to the castle as you grew and no longer returned every year. Everyone kept and cherished their Graduation Ring.

Hermione took her ring from her favorite professor, with a bright smile and tears in her eyes.

"I will miss having you in my classes, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt a surge of warmth for Professor McGonagall and she wrapped herself around the old witch in a tight hug. Hermione could feel McGonagall's laughter and a tear escaped her.

When she released McGonagall Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. With one last smile Hermione continued on her way off of the platform. Waiting for her near the stairs was Harry, her parents, the Weasley's, and most important her boyfriend Ron. She all but flung herself off of the stair to the platform and into Ron's arms. She had made it! Despite trolls, basilisks, Dementors, werewolves, Death Eater's, pink toads, a megalomaniac, and so much more she had finally graduated Hogwarts.

"Congrats Hermione," Ron whispered into her hair as he swung her around. She giggled madly into his shoulder as she felt as if she were about to burst like one of George's fireworks.

Ron set her down and Hermione was engulfed by her friends and family. Each one pulled her into a bone crushing hug and offered her congratulations. Yes, today for the first time in over a year Hermione felt truly happy, especially when her parents gushed over how proud of her they were. When she had returned their memories to them after the war, there had been a few tense months but right now it was as if nothing had changed between them.

Today was perfect absolutely nothing could ruin it, Hermione thought happily. Of course that was the one thing she should not have thought for karma is a bitch and enjoys ruining people's happiness.

When Hermione turned back towards Ron she found her boyfriend down on one knee, a small box held in his hands and a love sick puppy dog look on his face. Hermione felt her breath leave her and her happy feeling vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Hermione, we've been dating for over a year but I have been in love with you for far longer than that. I may have been a prat and an idiot in the past that never treated you the way you deserve but I do love you, I have always loved you. I can't promise to be perfect but I do promise to continue to love you from this day on and forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you build a life together with me, sharing the good times and the bad? So we can share our dreams and accomplishments. And create a family and a future together?"

Hermione could barely hear the squealing of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny behind her. She had barely been able to listen to Ron's proposal. All the blood had rushed to her head and she felt like she was about to pass out. As he spoke Hermione strained to hear his words. As she listened her over active brain pictured her future together with Ron. She could see family dinners in a small comfortable house after working all day. With sweet gentle love and children with bushy red hair running about her feet. She could see herself growing to be much like Molly Weasley but with a job outside the home.

It was a wonderful future and one she may have longed for once, being able to share her life with Ron. Working at the Ministry, and raising her own children. She was one who always had to have a plan and since she had begun dating Ron it was a future she knew could be real. Everything would have been perfect; there was only a single flaw: the crushing feeling of responsibility that came along with her vision of a future together with Ron.

Maybe things would have been different if Ron had picked any other day to propose, a day where she hadn't been feeling so happy and free. Where she hadn't been contemplating what it would have been like to be any other teenager on the planet. A teenager who hadn't had to deal with trolls, Basilisks, Dementors, werewolves, Death Eaters, pink toads, a megalomaniac and more. Without worrying about her best friends dying, or psychopaths trying to kill her.

She would never regret her friendship with Harry or sticking by his side through all the craziness. She would never regret being focused on her schooling or being a high achiever, but that didn't mean she couldn't wonder. Wonder what it would be like to be free of all the responsibilities placed on her by others and herself. To be able to be reckless (in a different way than she had been throughout her friendship with Harry) and enjoy being nineteen.

She was glad she had returned for her finally year, not only for her N.W. but for the chance to return to being a teenager. She had realized that she had missed out on a lot growing up because she had always been focused on school work and keeping her boys alive. This last year she had the chance to relax a bit and enjoy the after Quidditch game parties, or a relaxing drink at the Three Broomsticks.

She loved Ron, she did, but she wanted a chance to be young and irresponsible for a bit. So much of her youth had been wasted over the bloody war. She was not ready or willing to jump into another whole bundle of responsibilities.

"Ron. . .Ron I'm sorry but no," Hermione managed to choke out in a voice just above a whisper.

She hadn't even noticed she had cut Mrs. Weasley off in the middle of her frantic wedding plans. Everyone seemed to freeze around her, not just her friends and family but the others in attendance to the graduation ceremony who had been watching the scene with fascination.

In front of her Ron seemed to be doing his impression of a fish. The smile on his face had fallen away and his mouth just kept opening and closing. His face began to turn a dark bright red and Hermione knew he was about to explode.

"No? NO! WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT! I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY TOGETHER? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?"

Hermione couldn't help but wince at his accusation. It hurt to think Ron doubted her feelings for him. She did love him, she was just not ready to be engaged, or married. Maybe it could have been a long engagement, but there would still have been too many expectations, responsibilities foisted onto her shoulders. She had sacrificed enough of herself over the years she was not about to sacrifice a chance at her happiness to make Ron happy. She needed a chance to live her own life before she even thought about something as meaningful as marriage.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you ever doubt the fact I love you. I will always love you and you know it," Hermione said her voice sharp and commanding. Ron didn't seem to hear or believe her words as his face remained a dark red. "What do you want from the future Ron?"

He did not answer right away but eventually he managed to speak, the anger in his voice still prevalent.

"I want to continue as an Auror, marry you, get a house together, and have a few kids. Share my life with the woman I love and grow old together. I thought you wanted that to? A job, a house, a husband, kids."

"I did. For the longest time that is what I wanted Ron. A future with you."

The red in Ron's face began to fade but the happy smile did not return. He looked almost as somber as he had during the months in the tent during the Horcrux hunt. It broke her heart to see him like that again, but she knew it was for the best, for the both of them. He would be miserable as well if she had agreed, with her never being truly happy, it would have taken its toll.

"Wanted. Past tense, what do you want now?"

"I want a chance to be a teenager. I want to have fun and enjoy life, do all the things I missed out on. I want to see the world and try new things. I don't want a job at the Ministry or responsibilities, or a husband or children. I want the chance to be a child myself. I'm not ready to settle down and I don't know when I will be."

Hermione could tell Ron understood. He didn't like it and was probably still hurt but he had matured enough since his sixth year to be an adult about this situation. For him to understand that this wasn't what she wanted and to be willing to accept that, in time.

It would be hard she knew, she had crushed his heart and his plans but she knew he understood. Still it surprised her when Ron wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close.

"I don't like it and I wish I could change your mind but I understand. I won't try and make you change your mind. If anyone deserves a chance to enjoy being young it is you. It's just,

Mione, I don't know if I can wait until you're ready to be married. I want to settle down, I want a wife and kids and a home."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she buried herself deeper in Ron's embrace, pulling as much comfort as she could. Being in his arms had always been able to relax her, calm her, strengthen her. It wasn't a matter of love that kept them apart, she loved Ron with all her heart, and he loved her. As sad as it was, sometimes love wasn't enough. Dumbledore may have believed that love was the strongest magic there was but sometimes, there had to be more than just love. This was one of those times, she and Ron wanted, no needed different things from life.

"I love you Ron, but I can't expect you to wait for me. You deserve someone who wants the same things from life. Who can share the life you want with you and in all honesty I don't know if I will ever be ready to settle down and have kids."

Ron and Hermione parted, with a single chaste kiss. Their friends seemed shocked and unsure, only Mrs. Weasley seemed truly upset over the course of events. Hermione knew that the older witch would get over it eventually, but it would take a few days. With a hesitant smile Hermione left her friends and headed towards the Black Lake where the boats were waiting for the graduates, where they would take them back across the lake, reminiscent to their first journey to Hogwarts.

Hermione did not know what the future would bring and instead of being scared or nervous about that thought, she felt nothing but freedom. Hermione pushed the encounter with Ron to the back of her mind until later and let her happiness return by focusing on the good thoughts and memories.

One part of her life was over; it was now time to move on. To begin a new chapter filled with no responsibilities, and fun.

With that thought firmly in her mind the boats set off from the shore and began their trip across the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rome, Italy - July 12th 1999**

Night had fallen but the city was far from asleep. Couples roamed the streets arm and arm, while friends walked in groups, laughing and chatting. Hermione had reached Rome earlier that day and had instantaneously fallen in love with the city and the people. Rome was filled with history, both muggle and magical. She had spent the afternoon touring all the usual sites, but now that it was night she was heading towards her true destination.

The nightlife of Rome, like most major cities was thriving. After a bit of research and a few well worded questions Hermione had been directed to a specific club, Diavolo. It was rumored to be the hottest club in wizarding Italy.

As Hermione turned the corner to find a queue of young witches and wizards, she knew she picked the right place. A part of her was nervous; she had never been to a club before. Never willingly done something so, so teenage like. Collecting her Gryffindor courage Hermione continued forward.

:-:-:-:

The music in the club was deafening, the crush of people sweltering and the dim lights headache inducing. Still Hermione somehow found herself actually having fun as she danced the night away among a throng of strangers. Despite being in a magical club, not a single patron stopped her to ask her about the war, or her part in it. Not a single person seemed to recognize her or know her name. They didn't know her as the Brightest Witch of Her Age, or Harry Potter's best friend. She was just another person at a club enjoying their night.

She had danced with different guys and had tried a few drinks and had a nice buzz running through her bloodstream. She felt free and completely uninhibited. It was a surprise to her that she would actually enjoy this, she had come only to try it out and see why so many people her age frequented clubs like this.

It hadn't been until she allowed herself to relax (with some help of a Firewhiskey) that she actually had the chance to enjoy herself. For the first time in forever she was able to turn off her brain and just be. Suffice to say, she was thoroughly addicted and would be back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 **Madrid, Spain - September 28th 1999**

Hermione had spent the first month out of school in Rome, before moving on to Paris. She had been quite happy in France and had taken the opportunity to improve her French.

Still when she woke up the previous morning she had felt the urge to move on and she grabbed a Portkey for Spain that day. The country was beautiful and the language and culture so different from her own. Unlike with France and Italy Hermione had no prior exposure, real exposure, to Spain. It was a crime in all honesty, not to spend time here. The weather was gorgeous and the architecture breathtaking.

What shocked Hermione the most however was not the architecture of the buildings but the people. There was just something that drew her to the Spaniards like a moth to flame. She felt a bit guilty when her thoughts turned to Ron but when she had met the most ruggedly handsome man at the club she had went to that night she willingly, and eagerly went home with him.

:-:-:-  
 **Madrid, Spain - November 16th 1999**

Hermione never wanted to move, she was quiet comfortable right where she was and blissfully happy at that too which was why her moment had to be ruined by an incessant pecking at the bedroom window. Grumbling Hermione unlatched herself from her warm bed and gently climbed out and made her way towards the window.

A familiar owl was sitting on the ledge a letter tied to his leg and a beady glare pointed at Hermione. Still she let the bird in before he could continue his tapping. The grumpy eagle owl landed on Hermione's shoulder and held out his leg.

Romulus, was Harry's new owl, it had taken both Ginny and Ron to convince him to buy another familiar after the war. He had done so, but he had chosen the owl least like Hedwig he could find. Romulus was a deep brown almost black owl who was perpetually in a bad mood. For some reason unbeknownst to her, Harry had named the owl in honor of Remus, using his code name from Potterwatch.

 _Hermione,  
I have been promoted from reserve chaser to starting chaser for the HolyHead Harpies. Nicole found out she was pregnant and has been benched for the season. I am both ecstatic and feel slightly guilty, I want this position permanently, you know? Anyway enough about me, I was writing to see how you are doing it has been what seems like forever since your last letter. Are you still in Spain? What have you been up to? Where have you visited? What is the country like?_

 _I know you had your reasons for leaving but I do miss you, Luna's around a bit but she has been traveling as well, looking for some of her creatures. Work is fine and Harry is doing well. We have actually set a date for the wedding! February 20th! I would have loved to ask in person but letter will have to do. You will be my Maid of Honor, won't you? Of course you will, still I do need my Maid of Honor in the country for the wedding, so maybe you can come back for a bit, January sometime? There are fittings and rehearsals and my hen's night, and Mum needing to quadruple check everything._

 _Anyway send a message back with Rom, and I hope to see you soon._

 _Love Ginny  
P.s. Harry wants me to tell you he is doing fine and misses you. (Honestly he should just sit down and write a letter himself.) _

As Hermione read a pair of arms circled her waist and a chin nestled against her shoulder.

"Which of your friends has written this time, my rose?"

Hermione flushed with happiness, like she always did when she heard her pet name. At first she had not understood that particular term of endearment but than it had been explained. According to her lover she was as beautiful and enticing as a rose, but if one was not careful they would be pricked by thorns.

"Ginny, she has finally set a date for the wedding; she wants me to be her Maid of Honor."

"She is quiet lucky to have you for a friend, my rose. You must return to England though for the wedding, when is it?"

"February. I still have some time before I need to return, she wants me back in January though. I think she just wants to drag me back home, I don't think any of my friends expected me to stay away so long."

Arms tightened around her and she heard a deep rumbling laugh from the bed. Hermione looked over to see Manuel watching, a smile on his face.

"Come back to bed, if you are with us only for a short while we must not waste such precious time," Manuel said suggestively.

Instead of returning to the bed Hermione settled herself deeper into the arms holding her. She didn't have to see her face to know that Carmen was smirking at Manuel. After the weeks she had spent in their company as a friend, and the time spent in their bed as a lover she knew both Spaniards very well.

Manuel didn't bother complaining or arguing, instead he just stood from the bed and made his way over to the two entwined women. With no warning he wrapped his strong arms around both and tossed them onto the bed.

"Come now, my little witches, let us have some fun?"

"You're a brute," Carmen growled at her boyfriend.

"Ah, yes but you love me my sweet. Now come help me convince our little rose to stay." 


	3. Chapter 3

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 **The Burrow - February 20th 2000**

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched Ginny and Harry dance. It may have been too soon for her to even think of getting married, but it wasn't for them. They were perfect together and both were beyond happy in their relationship.

She wouldn't have missed their wedding for anything, but it was awkward being back in Britain. It was odd being around people who only saw her as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend and brain of the Golden Trio. What was worse was being around Mrs. Weasley, who still hadn't gotten over Hermione's refusal to marry Ron.

The Weasley matriarch kept switching from glaring at Hermione for rejecting Ron, and mothering her endlessly because she was so happy Hermione was back in Britain. It was almost as if Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Hermione to stay by feeding her an endless supply of food. It would have worked, if she was Ron but she wasn't.

As for Ron himself, he was here with a date but he kept glancing in her direction every five minutes. He had yet to say anything to her other than an awkward "Good to see you again, Mione" when she first arrived.

"Hello, Hermione. Are you feeling alright? I don't think I have ever seen so many Wrackspurts around you before," Luna said as she sat down at the table across from Hermione.

Luna was wearing a bright yellow dress like she had to Bill's wedding only this time her dress was trimmed in orange, making it pop all the more.

"It is good to see you Luna, and I am fine just a tad tired," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"You should try Moss Frog Milk, it really helps and gives you energy when you are feeling exhausted."

"Thanks Luna, but I am fine."

"I suppose, the Wrackspurts are beginning to disperse. So where will you go after the wedding, back to Spain?"

At the mention of Spain Hermione's thoughts went straight to Manuel and Carmen and her body felt flush. Carmen and Manuel had been dating for five years and were in love with each other, but the duo enjoyed taking a third person to bed with them and sharing. Hermione had been surprised and hesitant at first when Manuel had invited her home with them. She hadn't planned on saying yes but her curiosity and newfound reckless side encouraged her. It had to be one of the best decisions she had ever made.

With thoughts of the duo in mind it was very tempting to return to Spain but she had been there long enough it was time to move, to another county. Time to explore a new culture; she was not yet ready to settle down. She had explained this to Carmen and Manuel when she had packed for her return to Britain. They were both supportive and disappointed at the same time. Still they had left her invitation to join them open if she ever returned.

"I think it is time to move on, I was thinking perhaps the States. It's a bit far but-"

"The States?" An outraged voice behind Hermione asked.

Both Luna and Hermione looked up to see an upset Harry. Ginny was standing next to him a frown on her face, she didn't seem too upset but she certainly was not happy.

"Harry-"

"You've been gone for months Mione! Where have you been? What have you been doing? You write letters and tell us what country you're in but not where, or what you're up to? You're traveling! Seeing the world! Experiencing life! What if something happens to you? You would just disappear with no one knowing what happened or where to look!" Harry raged.

Hermione couldn't help but wince guiltily; she understood why Harry was so worried. He was her brother in all but blood. Still she had been informing people of where she was going, her parents. She would have told Harry and Ron but she didn't want unexpected visitors showing up, and knowing her boys like she did she knew they would follow her for some reason or another.

"Harry, I understand you're worried. I understand why you are, but this is my life and I will live it how I want."

"By wasting it? You are the Brightest Witch of our age and for the last seven months since you graduated Hogwarts what have you been doing?"

"Getting out of the library and doing something fun! You know, the very thing you and Ron tried getting me to do our entire time at school! Do you want to know why? So that the next time I am in a life threatening situation I won't die before I get a chance to live my life. I still have time to do everything I planned, later in life for now I just want to experience things, challenge myself, and have some fun!" Hermione shot back rising from her chair so she was level with her best friend. Neither was paying any attention to the crowd that had gathered to watch their fight.

"The war is over, when will you be in a life threatening situation again?"

Silence had descended in the pavilion where Harry and Ginny's reception was taking place. Someone had even turned off the music so everyone could hear Harry and her argue with one another.

In all honesty Hermione was surprised it was Harry who was berating her; he had always been the more calm head between Ron and him. Still he did manage to lose all his senses when certain topics came up but they had always been something to do with Slytherins. Notably Snape and Malfoy. Hermione was unsure how to feel about Harry's reaction making her the new Snape.

"Just because the war is over does not mean I will live indefinitely. Why should I focus on work and such now, when I'm young? It's better to enjoy life when I'm young versus when I'm old and can't do anything." Hermione sighed and moved closer to Harry. His green eyes were alive with anger and fear.

"Harry, I love you and I believe that you and Ginny are perfect for one another. For the both of you getting married now is right. Settling down into steady jobs and planning out your future together is right. I on the other hand have been working myself into the ground long before I ever heard of Hogwarts. Until recently I have never been drunk, or been to a club, or seen the wonders of Spain, lost my head to lust, gotten drenched in a rainstorm and danced in it. I had never gone skinny dipping, or wore makeup just for the hell of it, or had been on amusement park rides until I had barfed. You may see it as me wasting my potential but for the first time in my life I am enjoying my life to the fullest. For once it would have been nice if you had supported my decisions instead of insulting them. Why is it what makes me happy is never good enough for you?"

Harry had no answer, in fact he seemed speechless and wounded. Hermione had never spoken to him like that before. In fact Hermione didn't think anyone had spoken to him like that in a long time. For so long Harry had been the special one: The Chosen One, the boy who could do no wrong. He could be quiet when Ron harassed her, or judgmental of other people's choice, he could naively diss her for the time she spent in the library, usually researching something to help him and no one would berate him for it.

Hermione had been sick and tired of her friends taking advantage of her since her fifth year. Harry had been so moody that year and would snap at everyone. Still she had done her best to help him and everyone like she always did. Never once did she receive a thank you or any other gesture that would tell her that her friends were grateful for everything she had done. Maybe it was time to stop expecting one? She loved Harry and Ron and the rest of her friends but she was done listening to them outright and indirectly insult her.

"Congratulations Harry, you and Ginny are perfect for each other. Be careful."

Hermione didn't say anything else but turned and walked out of the pavilion. The crowd parted for her as she walked no one saying a word. When she reached the door she turned one last time to look at her friends. With a soft smile she spun on her heel and apparated away.

The last thing she heard was a single voice calling out her name.

:-:-:-:  
 **Las Vegas, U.S.A - February 20th 2000**

Hermione wasn't sure what made her chose Las Vegas when she was applying for a portkey at the Ministry. She had been planning to go to New York city when she first arrived in the U.S. but when she saw Las Vegas on the Portkey destinations list so something in her just prompted her forward.

Now walking through the city in her Maid of Honor dress, she couldn't help but feel something click, there was something about this city that just called to her.

Hermione knew she was acting rash by just walking out of Harry's wedding like that but she couldn't make herself care, not really. No one else had to deal with people insulting their inclination to learn by their best friends only to than be insulted for trying to have fun. Was it really such a terrible thing that she wanted some time to grow and experience life, learn who she was and like and dislikes she never considered before.

Was it so wrong to want to be young instead of settling down right after school. Until recently she had only ever been with Ron, how could she even know what else was out there in the world if she was never able to experience it.

Wanting to distract herself from her ever plummeting thoughts and mood Hermione entered the first club she found. It was a plain looking gray building with an unobtrusive sign, reminding her more of the Leaky Cauldron that some of the other place she had passed. It was still early and not many people were there yet, allowing her to head straight to the bar.

Hermione for once paid little attention to her surroundings as she walked to the bar, her attention still on her best friend and what had happened at his wedding.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asked glancing up from where he was stacking glasses.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey," Hermione said sitting down.

"Firewhiskey?"

Hermione was furious with herself, she should have thought before she spoke. She should have realized she was not in a wizarding club of course they wouldn't have Firewhiskey.

"Ah, right, just a whiskey."

The bartender gave her a funny look but didn't comment again. Her drink was fine but it was missing the same kick Firewhiskey had, and even without seeing the bottle she could tell that muggle whiskey held less alcohol. Still it hit the spot and Hermione was able to feel herself unwind, now that she was away from Britain. Here no one knew her, and she could just be herself without having to worry, it was a nice feeling.

Hermione had just received her third whiskey of the night when someone sat down at the bar beside her. Other people had been coming and going from the bar since she arrived but no one had come so close. Her eyes were drawn away from the bartender spinning some bottles to look at her new neighbor.

A woman a few years older than her sat next to her, a drink held in her hand. She was  
dressed in a tight leather top and pants, but it was her face that caught Hermione's attention. Her pouty lips were a bright red that drew one's attention straight to them, her light grey eyes sparkled and seemed to promise unimaginable pleasure. All together there was just something about the women next to her that seemed to command the space around her.

"I have never seen you here before," the mystery woman said taking before she took a sip of her drink.

"I have never been here before."

Eyebrows rose slightly when her accent colored her words before being replaced with a smile. Hermione couldn't help but watch the other woman's reactions as she spoke.

"Well I am glad you decided to swing by this side of the pond. Leilah Castillo."

Hermione took the hand offered to her with a smile on her face. Warmth seeped through her and she could feel herself beginning to tingle in certain places. Yes, there was definitely something about Leilah Castillo that was just too tempting.

"Hermione Granger."

"Tell me Hermione why is it I found you in my favorite bar seemingly trying to down your sorrows in bad whiskey?"

The bartender looked over at the comment about the liquor but with a smile from Leilah he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I was attending my best friend's wedding and.."

Hermione stopped speaking, she wasn't sure what possessed her to even say as much as she had. She normally never spoke of her friends back home, when she was in a new place. She wanted a fresh start, without thinking over much about what she had left behind in Britain, she would always end up feeling guilty if she did. Harry might not have realized it but she did care and miss them.

"And?" Leilah prompted.

It wasn't much but it was enough, Hermione could not recall the last time someone took such an interest into both her and her feelings.

"Apparently by enjoying my youth I am wasting my potential. He thinks I should just go work in a lifeless job and marry Ron and act as if I am happy that way. I love Ron but we want different things from life and I don't want to turn into the next Mrs. Weasley were I stay home and look after the kids and make dinner. Hell I don't even want to work for the Ministry, it's corrupt and no one cares about the differences I want to make. I'll end up pouring my entire soul into the job and get nothing in return. Not even a thank you and it wouldn't be the first time. Is it really so bad that I am sick of being the responsible party and want to relax and have some fun? They could be irresponsible our entire time through school, can't I have a turn?"

It was such an odd experience for Hermione, to be the one pouring her troubles out and have someone actually listen to them. Leilah did not scoff or roll her eyes or tune out. She sat there next to Hermione listening attentively to everything she said. When she was finished she even reached over and gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It sounds like you have a lot of stress on your plate, my dear."

"You have no idea. I just wish someone else would take the responsibility, take control, for once. I am sick of it always weighing on me."

"If that is the case, you definitely came to the right place, my dear."

Hermione looked over at Leilah before glancing around the bar. Well drowning her sorrows in a bar was not the healthiest of options. In fact she normally avoided bars if she was feeling down, getting into the habit of drinking when she was upset would do nothing but cause more trouble.

Next to her Leilah laughed and gently guided her head back so she was once more looking at the woman next to her.

"Not the alcohol, my dear. You see you stumbled into one of the few clubs that cater to a far more select group of people. Most of the individuals who frequent this bar are either part of or want to be a part of the BDSM community."

Hermione felt herself stiffen. She did not know much about BDSM, and the little she did know was just stereotypes and generalizations of dark rooms, leather, whips, pain and more. She really didn't understand how that was suppose to help her, sure she wanted to let go a bit but she didn't think letting someone hurt her was the key.

"Oh, don't tense, my dear. If you don't know much about the lifestyle than you really don't know anything. BDSM is not as bad as most people think. It is about control, giving it and taking it. There is a balance you see, the dominate takes control away from the submissive but only as much as the submissive allows. There are many people who say that the submissive is in charge because they decide how far to go, if they reach their limit they only need say the safe word and everything stops. As for the submissive it can be quite cathartic or relaxing."

Hermione couldn't quiet help the fact that her curiosity was sparked after listening to Leilah's explanation. She had never been interested in BDSM before, there had been nothing she heard or rather assumed about it that seemed appealing. After listening to Leilah's brief explanation she couldn't help but want to find out more.

Something in her face must have gave her away, Harry and Ron had always said when she read something fascinating her face seemed to glow. Perhaps that was how she looked to Leilah right now. Whatever it was something caused Leilah to stand up and hold out her hand to Hermione.

"Would you like me to show you, my dear?"

For the rest of her life Hermione would not be able to explain what it was that made her take Leilah's hand. Maybe it was her curiosity egging her forward. Perhaps it was her resolution to experience new things. Maybe it was because since the moment she met her, Hermione had been drawn to Leilah.

Whatever the reason without a second thought Hermione placed her hand in Leilah's and let the other woman draw her up. Together they left the bar, heading for an encounter, where Hermione had no idea what to expect. 


	4. Chapter 4

**San Francisco, California - October 10th 2004**

Hermione was barely paying attention to where she was going as she walked down the street. She was running late after her last appointment, and wanted to get home as soon as possible.

The warmth from the California sun beat down on her, resulting in a slightly pink hue to her already sun-kissed skin. Ever since she arrived in the U.S. four years ago she had been living there off and on in one of the more sunny states, or she had been off traveling. She had settled down for the most part but she was known to just up and disappear for two or more weeks at a time to visit one country or another.

In her five years of globetrotting she had been to: Italy, France, Spain, the U.S., Russia, the Caribbean, Japan, India, and many of the smaller European countries. She had however not been back to the U.K since she left Harry's wedding all those years ago. She did manage to keep up a steady correspondence with all her friends, and her parents through owl post, but she hadn't seen them in years, which was why when she spotted a figure lurking outside of her front door her first reaction was to grab her wand. It didn't matter how many years had passed since the war a part of it remained with her always, even after her brief stint as living solely as a muggle when she had been with Leilah, who was in fact a muggle.

"Hermione, open up please? Look it's been years and I want to see my best friend again! I have news I want to share and I can't very bloody well do it through a door!" The figure said loudly.

It took Hermione less than a second to place the voice, and even less time to place the face but once she did so she felt like smacking herself upside the head. Harry's hair was still as messy as ever and she knew his eyes would be the same startling green. A feeling of nostalgia wrapped itself around her and she silently crept up behind her visitor with a smile on her face.

"What news is so important the Chosen One had to track me down?" Hermione said whispering in Harry's ear.

Harry spun so fast his wand slipping into his hand, Hermione was almost impressed. She would have been even more impressed if he had noticed her sneak up behind him.

"Look what happens when I'm gone for a few years, you get rusty Harry," Hermione said with a teasing lilt.

"Hermione!" Harry said his eyes going wide as he took in her appearance. It was only than that Hermione remembered what she was wearing and felt herself blush lightly. She was in a Gryffindor red halter top that showcased most of her tattoos, and was in tight leather pants. She looked nothing like the Gryffindor Golden Girl so many people remembered from Hogwarts.

"Wanna come in?" Hermione asked already fitting her key into the lock. The door swung open and Hermione entered leaving Harry to sort out his thoughts before following her in.

Hermione bypassed her living room and went straight to the kitchen where she pulled out two bottles of butterbeer. And tossed her small purse onto the counter, it was no longer the purple beaded bag, but a tiny leather clutch. The bag still had an undetectable extension charm placed on it, which made it dead helpful.

When she returned to her living room Harry was standing awkwardly by her fireplace looking at the different pictures she had decorating that wall. They were various pictures of the different countries she had been to on her travels, in each of them she was with a friend or lover she had met while in the country. To Hermione they all contained good memories but they were not nearly as important as the two pictures in the middle of the mantle. One was of herself and Mistress Leilah on Hermione's twenty-second birthday. The other was a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron on Harry's eighteenth birthday, the first one after the war.

"Butterbeer?" Hermione asked sitting in the chair closest to her. Harry pulled his gaze away from her pictures and back towards her. He seemed tense, as if he was about to apologize or yell. It was always so hard to tell which with Harry; he was so unpredictable at times.

"Ginny's pregnant!" Harry shouted his face turning a deep red as the words spewed forth from his mouth.

Hermione, who had been taking a sip of her butterbeer, began hacking violently. Of all the things she had expect Harry to say that had certainly not been one of them.

"Congratulations Harry. When is the baby due?" Hermione asked once she got over her surprise.

"In April," Harry said his feet shuffling nervously. "Hermione, I . . . well actually we, Ginny and I . . . we want . . . well that is to say. . ."

"Harry, spit it out! You came here for a reason, other than to tell me about Ginny. What is it?"

"IwantedtosayIwassorryforhowIactedatmyweddingIwasjustworriedaboutyouandIdidn'twantanythingtohappentoyou,youareoneofmybestfriendsandIwouldbelostwithoutyouandIwashopingthatyouwouldbethereformychildaswellandbethegodmotherandmaybeevenmovebacktoBritianoratleastvisitmorewemissyouMione!"

Hermione blinked owlishly at Harry as the words spilled from his mouth in such a rushed manner she was only able to catch about half of what he actually said. She knew Harry could get nervous at times but she had never seen her friend like this around her. Harry was usually relaxed around her, not nervous. Still if she caught that part about his wedding right, she could only imagine he still felt guilty about her leaving and didn't want to upset her again.

"Harry I have very many talents but deciphering that speech is a tad too much even for me. Can you please repeat that just a bit slower?"

Harry flushed a deep red, but he nodded and took a deep breath.

"I said that I was sorry for how I acted at my wedding. I was just scared about something happening to you, you're like my sister Hermione I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Also I wanted to ask if you would be the godmother for my child, Ginny wants you to be as well but Molly wouldn't let her come with me to ask."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face when Harry finished. Things had been a tad tense between them for the last few years but they had managed a decent correspondence to one another by owl post, and it was good to see Harry again. He really was like her brother, no matter what arguments happened between them.

"Harry I would love to be your child's godmother, but you forgot that bit about wanting me to move back to Britain, didn't you?"

Harry's eyes widened and his gaze went directly to where her wand was holstered, but the brave Gryffindor that he was, Harry straightened in his chair and nodded.

"Mione, you have been gone for what, five years? We all miss you and honestly I need help with Ginny. She is only three months pregnant and she is ready to rip my head off. Her dislike for Fleur has come back tenfold; Molly seems to be annoying her more than helping. She is irritable because she'll be benched for the upcoming season since she told her coach she's pregnant."

Hermione watched with interest as Harry began pacing up and down her living room, seemingly talking more to himself than her. She had to admit she had never seen her friend look quite so harried; Ginny's pregnancy must be really getting to him. She took another draft of her butterbeer as he continued.

"Please, Mione come back just until the baby is born, and well maybe a bit after that? Than you can go back to traveling the world or whatever so long as you promise to visit regularly, please, please, please?"

Hermione suddenly found herself in the Gryffindor common room; Harry and Ron had their bags with them and were begging for help on one essay or another they had procrastinated on. The look on Harry's face was exactly the same as it had been back then. In a way it was nice to know that some things never changed. Still she had to hold back a sigh, this was why she had left Britain to begin with, and she didn't want the responsibility. Not when it came to taking care of babies or taking care of her best friends.

Still looking at Harry's face, she couldn't find it in her to refuse. It had been far too long since she had been home; a few months catching up with everyone wouldn't be too bad.

"Fine, I'll come back-"

Hermione's words were cut off when Harry swept her into a tight hug crushing her lungs.

"You're the best Mione!"

"I'll say she is," another voice said from behind them.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to stop him going for his wand and turned to see Leilah standing in the doorway takeout in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Hermione felt an unconscious twitch in her knees but Harry's presence stopped her from falling to her knees in Leilah's presence.

"M-Leilah, let me introduce you to one of my best friends, Harry Potter. Harry this is Leilah Castillo . . . a close friend," Hermione muttered awkwardly looking anywhere but at the two people in her living room.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, Hermione has told me much about you," Leilah said with a smile setting the Chinese takeout down on the table. Hermione was watching her discreetly out of the corner of her eye, which was why she was prepared when Leilah's arms snaked around her and pulled her down onto Leilah's lap.

"Tell me, my dear what is this I hear of you running away back to Britain?"

"Leilah," Hermione said in warning.  
"Oh, I know I haven't been around much but are you really just going to up and leave me all by my lonesome?"

"Leilah, please you are never by your lonesome. Every time you go to Cherrie's you come home with another s-girl. You don't need me for company."

"Well yes but that doesn't mean I won't miss you, my dear."

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked his eyes darting back and forth between Leilah and her. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable in Leilah's lap with Harry's gaze on her but she knew better than to stand when Leilah had such a possessive grip around her. Leilah and she may have gone their separate ways two years ago but they were still close friends, and when Leilah stopped by they usually ended up in some type of scene if Hermione was not seeing anyone else at the time.

"Sorry Harry, Leilah takes some getting used to. Look, I have a few things I need to take care of but I'll swing by in a few days, alright? You go back to Ginny and we can catch up when I get back home."

Harry seemed skeptical his gaze boring into Leilah's arms distrustfully but eventually Hermione got him to concede and he left. It was only once Hermione knew he was gone that she allowed herself to relax. She loved Harry and she was certainly not ashamed of her relationship with Leilah, but best friend or not there were some things Harry did not need to know.

"Well, my dear, I hope you friend's visit isn't going to ruin our entire night. Do you know how long it takes to drive up here from Las Vegas?"

Hermione saw the expectant look on Leilah's face and she felt a thrill rush through her. It really had been too long since she had been with Leilah, or any dominate really. Within seconds Hermione found herself naked and on her knees in front of Leilah.

All thoughts of Harry and Ginny and the impending baby where whisked from her mind when she saw Leilah's tongue dart across her lips.

It had been far too long since she had last was in a scene, her body seemed to be singing in anticipation for what she knew was about to come next.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
 **London, England - October 15th 2004**

Hermione stood still as a statue as she took in the house before her. Just like it had been during the war Number 12 Grimmauld place was invisible to all those who had not been told the address by the secret keeper.

Nothing had changed about the house in the four years since she had seen it last. Not only did the house look the same but so too did the neighborhood. Idly Hermione wondered if Harry and Ginny were actually planning on raising a family here. She had understood them living here right after school, but it had never been very child friendly.

Looking at the house Hermione couldn't help but let her memories play out in her mind. She had some good memories of this house, but it always made her think of Sirius, how he died, how unhappy he had been here.

The street was quiet despite being almost noon, most of the inhabitants of the neighborhood off to work. Without being seen Hermione broke away from her place across the street and walked to the front door of the ancient house.

She rapped on the wooden door and waited patiently for it to open. When it did she was greeted with the sight of her best female friend, and her shock of bright red Weasley hair.

Ginny's brown eyes clouded with confusion when she spotted Hermione on her doorstep. Hermione could see the moment Ginny recognized her, and the shock that followed. Hermione knew she looked different and would no doubt have to face an endless stream of questions but she was not about to change who she was to make others happy.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Her red-headed friend didn't even wait for an answer before she threw herself into Hermione's arms.

"Hermione! Sweet Merlin! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? What happened to you hair? Is that leather? What have you been up to in the States? You look so different, I almost didn't recognize you! What happened?"

"Ginny, it's good to see you again. Perhaps we can continue this inside?"

Ginny immediately pulled away from Hermione but instead of going inside the redhead squealed and hugged her once more.

"Mione! Harry said you would be coming! Can you believe that Harry and I are having a baby? I'm going to be a mother! You have to be the godmother! You will won't you? Our baby will need someone clearheaded like you in their life, what with my brother's around and Harry's natural talent for trouble, the baby will need you."

Hermione felt a twinge of doubt forming in her stomach at Ginny's words but she kept her smile on her face. She was here because she wanted to reconnect with her friends and support Ginny and Harry during the pregnancy. She would not run off again when things didn't go the way she wanted.

"Of course I'll be there for your child Gin. Now come on let's go inside and you can talk my ear off until Harry comes home," Hermione said ushering her friend inside the house.

Of course once Ginny realized that Hermione was in fact back she rushed off to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley and a few others. That meant that more and more people began flooing over to Grimmauld place to see her.

By the time dinner came around all of the Weasley's were there, George with his fiancée Angelina, Bill with Fleur and their two daughters: Victorie and Dominique. Percy showed up with his wife, Audrey, who Hermione had never met but seemed nice. Next Neville and his wife Hannah Abbott arrived, and Luna and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander. Harry, Charlie, Ron and his current girlfriend of two years Susan Bones were the last to arrive.

When Ron stumbled out of the fireplace he looked around the room searching for Hermione but his gaze passed right over her.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded in his voice that brooked no argument and was incredibly prattish.

"Honestly Ronald I would have thought after dating for a year and being friends for eleven years on top of that you would have been able to recognize me."

Hermione held her laughter back as Ron's gaze swung back around to look at her only for his eyes to nearly bulge right out of his head. His face flushed a deep red and his mouth hung open in shock.

It was a milder reaction than Hermione had expected from her favorite hot headed Weasley. Still it was one of the more extreme reactions her friends had given when they saw her. Mrs. Weasley was of course even worse, immediately trying to convince Hermione to allow her to vanish some of Hermione's tattoos. Hermione of course refused.

Percy had stared at her for a second before wrapping her in a tight hug and continuing as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. George of course had made a suggestive comment and had been promptly elbowed by Angelina. Everyone else had expressed their surprise but no one had made much of a big deal about her new look, well new to them.

"What . . . WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MIONE!" Ron shouted deafening anyone who stood near them.

"What do you mean, Ronald?" Hermione asked in her deadliest tone.

"You look . . . you look . . . I mean. . ."

Hermione felt her eyebrow arch and her hands found their place on her waist as she gazed at Ron with her coldest stare. She was in absolutely no mood for one of Ron's tantrums. Some things never changed even though they should. It had been years she had expected Ron to be a bit more mature at this point.

Hermione smothered a smile when Susan elbowed Ron in the ribs much like Angelina had with George. Instantly Ron's flushed faced paled and he glanced done at his girlfriend guiltily before shifting his attention back to Hermione.

"I look what, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked her voice cold and hard. Ron seemed to finally notice and she heard him gulp audibly. That was better.

"You look . . . nice?" Ron said hesitantly.

Nearly everyone in the room laughed and Hermione cracked a smile at Ron before going over to hug him. For the first time in years she was surrounded by her closest friends, her second family. Some things she could do without, some things she disliked, but for the most part she had missed this, missed them. It was good to be home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Diagon Alley, London - England, November 17th, 2004**

Hermione hadn't been to wizarding Britain since she returned; she was just too reluctant to be recognized as Hermione Granger. She had grown accustomed to people not recognizing her when she went places, or having fits about her looks. So she had a few tattoos and wore slightly revealing leather clothes, she didn't look that different. Besides it was her body and her choice to dress like she wished. People of course still had to give their opinions, like Molly who just wouldn't stop trying to banish her tattoos. She finally had an appreciation for Bill and his struggle to keep his hair long.

Of course her desperate need to avoid Molly without stooping to hexing her is what had brought her to Diagon Alley today. Ginny needed to go shopping but had an appointment at St. Mungo's for the baby. Instead of telling Ginny to go shopping after her trip to St. Mungo's Hermione had jumped at the chance of getting out of Grimmauld. Which had once more become a hub of activity, Hermione did not know if it was always this busy or if it was a result of Ginny's pregnancy or her own return. In fact it could have been a combination but whatever the cause she needed some time away from her smothering friends.

Diagon Alley looked much like it had before the war, bright and cheerful, kids running through it with parents watching happily as they did their own shopping. Still some parts of the war remained, in the looks people sent about as though expecting everything to disappear in an instant. There was a slightly tense atmosphere to the shopping district that many would likely not notice.

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley not bothering to look through the shop windows, she had already picked up everything Ginny needed and since she was here she may as well complete her own errands.

She easily slipped out of Diagon Alley and down into Knockturn Alley. The Alley used to creep her out when she was younger but she had been too far sketchier areas in the few years. Alley's like this had stores that people expected them to have, one's that were barely legal or outright illegal behind closed doors. Most times though there were stores or businesses that were just frowned upon in more well-lit corners of the world.

Hermione easily found exactly what she was looking for and slipped inside the shop. The walls were lined with different implements that looked more suited for torture than anything else. Hermione felt herself getting wet just looking at a few.

She had been stuck here in Britain for about a month and in that time she had done nothing involving BDSM. It was the longest she had gone since she joined the community all those years ago, and due to her lack of encounters she was beginning to have nightmares again.

She had learned fast that after a scene she felt reborn, the horrors of her past wiped away for a time. Her guilt, her fear, her pain, she carried with her from the war was washed away. Along with her everyday stress being forgotten for a time. In some ways she would never change, she took too many things too seriously and worked herself up over it. A good scene or a good Mistress could save her from all of that. Since she had been going without, things were beginning to pile up. Usually she took her time finding a partner, researching and getting to know them like she did her homework assignments back in school. She didn't have the time, if she didn't have a scene soon she would explode, she knew she would.

Hermione made her way through the store; her goal was the counter in the back where she planned to ask the clerk about any events happening in the area soon. She halted when a conversation by two nearby witches reached her ears.

"-why you forced me to come I have no idea!" A blonde said her voice tinted in disgust.

"Please you know you're intrigued. You always ask me about my sex life and won't quit until I tell you everything," The brunette next to the blonde drawled.

"Hearing about it and seeing it are two different things. Besides things ended with Gem, what is the point of buying anything if you don't have someone to use it on?" Blonde said with a pointed look at the wall of whips the two were standing in front of.

"Must you ruin my fun?" Brunette pouted.

"Yes," Blonde answered almost gleefully.

Hermione watched the strange pair for a second. They were looking at the various types of floggers and even from this distance she could see the longing on the brunette's face and the interest on the blonde's. She wasn't sure what lead her to do it, but she was in her element in this store.

Hermione walked up behind the pair and plucked her favorite flogger from the wall. It was a basic type with few magical modifications attached to it.

"If you're looking for a flogger I would recommend this one, it is good for beginners or a more experienced Dom. There are only two magical elements to it, it can keep an inexperienced Dom from severely hurting the sub and the welts can't be cured by magic. In my experience the second modification is worth it."

Hermione ran a finger down the length of the flogger, memories running through her head. A smile pulling at her lips, she really did like this flogger. She had never had need of the safety modification but having welts she couldn't heal was amazing. It was nice to know that someone couldn't wave their wand and have her reminders of a scene vanish. She liked the reminders, they stayed with her for days or weeks and brought a bit of stress relief with them.

"Have much experience using it?" The blonde asked curiosity in her tone.

"Using it? No. I much prefer the feeling of it against my skin."

Hermione saw the surprised look on the blonde; she must not have much experience in this. The brunette however looked more speculative than surprised. Sometimes with experience it was easier to figure such things out, not always but sometimes.

"Violet," the brunette said offering her hand.

Hermione looked at the hand and smiled; she knew the test and gently took the hand in her own. Instead of shaking it Hermione lowered her head over and placed a kiss on the brunette's, Violet's knuckles.

"Olivia," Hermione said without missing a beat. The blonde friend was looking at Violet as if she were crazy. Hermione's gaze drew Violet's and the brunette girl rolled her eyes.

"This is Diane. She knows next to nothing about the community. I dragged her with me since she forced me to go shopping with her."

"Everyone begins somewhere. Is she interested in the community? Joining can be a bit daunting without a bit of guidance, not that I know from experience. I walked into a bar and met my first Mistress there, she took me home and the rest is history."

"First? Mistress? As in a woman? What about-" the blonde asked only to be cut off when Violet stepped on her foot.

"Do be quiet," Violet orders not bothering to look at her friend. Her gaze was focused solely on Hermione, which she was happy about. There was something about the other woman's gaze that just drew her in, much like Leilah's had all those years ago.

"You have any plans for the rest of the day?" Violet asked.

"I need to drop some things off at my friend's house. I was out running errands for her, after that I am completely free."

"Would you like lunch, Diane and I have a reservation at GG's?"

Hermione felt elated at the invite. She had not expected it when she had walked over but she most certainly wanted a chance to get to know this breathtaking, commanding, brunette Dom even more.

"I would love to but I would hate to intrude-"

"Don't worry about it; our reservation is at one, is that enough time for you?"

Hermione didn't bother to glance at her watch; it hardly mattered what time it was now. It was close enough to one so she wouldn't have to wait too long and she would have time to swing back to Grimmauld.

"More than enough. Is the reservation under the name Violet?"

"It will be when you arrive."

Hermione nodded accepting the answer; she handed the flogger to Violet and with one last longing look she apparated away.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted when she walked into the basement kitchen. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting around the table which was overloaded with food. Kreacher was washing dishes and glaring at them to eat more. His large eyes turned to her but she did her best to ignore them.

"How was Diagon Alley? Did you get everything? How about lunch, Kreacher has made more than enough?" Ginny offered in the same over excited tone she had been using since Hermione had returned to Britain.

Hermione placed the shrunken bags with Ginny's requests on the table. Everything she had wanted was there so she should be good for a while.

"Sorry, Gin I have plans for the rest of the day. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Tomorrow? It's barely one where are you going for so long?" Ron asked his tone curious and confused.

"Lunch and then hopefully a hotel," Hermione answered honestly causing Harry to choke on his sip of butterbeer. Ginny squealed while Ron turned a brilliant red. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to change."

Hermione knew that GG's was supposedly a rather exclusive restaurant and no matter how much she would have liked her normal leather pants and halter top would not be happily received. She had been to her fair share of expensive restaurant and knew exactly how to dress, while still expressing herself. It all came down to the right little black dress, a purchase every woman should make. At least those who were inclined to wear dresses.

Twenty minutes later Hermione traipsed down the stairs to find Harry and Ron waiting at the bottom scowls on both their faces. Suddenly they were in Hogwarts again and she was facing her over protective best friend's interrogations.

She let out an annoyed sigh; she really didn't have the time or patience to deal with them today. Perhaps it was time to look into getting a place of her own; she had originally agreed to stay at Grimmauld because she didn't plan on staying past the baby's birth. If today worked out the way she hoped, dealing with Ron and Harry every time she made plans would be ridiculous, and Merlin forbid if they ever noticed a bruise or welt on her skin. She shuddered at the mere thought of their reactions; they would never let her out of their sight.

"Boys," Hermione greeted when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Both seemed somewhat shocked by her appearance. Harry was trying not to look at her while Ron was openly staring.

"Hermione," Harry started shaking himself and Ron out of it.

"We are worried about you," Ron continued.

"You can't just go off with any bloke. Things have been better since the end of the war-"

"But that doesn't mean it is safe. People know you here, you're famous unlike in the States."

"Let us met this guy first,"

"Enough!" Hermione said interrupting their twin speak. How they managed it was beyond her, but she had heard enough. "I am a twenty-five year old woman and I can make my own decisions. You may both be Aurors but I still know more curses, hexes, and jinxes than the both of you combined. I am not a girl anymore and you have no say, and will never have any say in who I chose to see. This will be the last time you try and interfere with my love life, the next time I am hexing you."

Hermione allowed her words to sink in for a moment before she pushed past her best friends and strode out of the house. Once she was on the porch, past the wards, she apparated away.

GG's was impressive to say the least, made of black marble and a slightly dungeon like look, but still bright and open. There were few tables, but many booths which were tall and hid the occupants behind a thin curtain blocking them from the rest of the restaurant. There was a general murmur of noise but no discernible conversations, likely a spell around the booths.

"Do you have a reservation?" The maitre'd asked without looking up from his book of reservations.

"Not me, I however was invited for lunch by Violet," Hermione said calmly. She was slightly surprised when the maitre'ds head snapped up and his welcoming smile grew on his face.

"Yes, of course. You must be Miss Olivia, please follow me."

The maitre'd lead her through the restaurant before he stopped at a corner booth. Hermione noticed it was impossible to make out any defining features on her fellow patrons. The spell work was well done and she noticed no immediate flaws or weaknesses.

"When you are ready to order please ring," the maitre'd said gesturing to a bell pull next to the booth. Without waiting for a reply the man slipped away back towards the door.

Hermione slid into the booth, as soon as she entered the booth the world snapped around her like a bubble popping. Suddenly she could see the booth's other occupants clearly and the sounds of the rest of the restaurant had disappeared.

"That is amazing spell work," Hermione muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"Thank you, it wasn't hard to figure out. Still I put some decent effort into getting it all sorted," was the response of one of her dining companions.

Hermione looked across the booth to see the blonde from earlier, Diane, looking at her amused. Hermione was impressed, she was not impressed often but in this case she was. Even in her slightly distracted state she did not miss the fact that Diane seemed far more relaxed, and assured in this environment, versus earlier in the store.

"Please, don't let her start. Once she begins talking about one project or another she never shuts up," Violet groused, swirling a glass of elf made wine.

Violet's eyes were alight with fire and seemed to be roving Hermione. It made her quiver with excitement. Yes this was exactly what she needed, she had been too caught up with the boys and Weasley's and friends that she had let all the stress build up.

"Oh? It sounds rather interesting to me," Hermione said offhandedly.

"I can think of far more interesting things to think about?" Violet teased. A sinfully devious and delicious smile on her lips. Hermione could not help but mirror the smile.

"Ok you two, as fascinating as it is to watch you have eye sex, I thought we were here for a reason?" Diane asked.

Hermione blushed and broke eye contact with Violet. Instead she turned her attention to the blonde, the inexperienced blonde.

"I apologize, was I making you feel left out? Don't worry I have more than enough experience with taking care of two bed partners instead of one," Hermione said.

It was the blonde's turn to blush and she turned to her friend looking almost outraged.

"That is why you are here isn't it? You're curious? It is easier to let you experience something than try and explain it."

"She has a point, Diane," Violet threw in as she raised her glass again.

"Okay someone explain to me what are with the fake names?" Diane said.

"Most people who are part of the community would prefer if their identities remain confidential. Not everyone is very understanding about certain...kinks," Hermione explained.

"Oh. So what now?" Diane asked.

"Well we could order, and then we can talk," Hermione said.

"Do you know what you want?" Violet asked.

"What would you recommend?"

"The Beef Wellington is amazing but personally I love the scallops."

A few minutes of discussion later Violet pulled the bell pull and summoned the waiter. Once their orders had been taken they settled back into the well structures privacy of the booth.

"How long have you been a part of the community?" Violet asked.

"Around four years. Spent the first two of those years with Mistress Leilah. After that I went off on my own, got to know a mistress here and there and did a few scenes but nothing permanent."

"Why not?" Violet asked placing her glass of wine down and focusing her entire attention on her. Diane seemed to be paying just as much attention to Hermione's answers as Violet was. The blonde was certainly interested in taking part in a scene and Violet was certainly interested in having a scene. It was perfect.

"Haven't stayed anywhere very long. The two years in Los Angeles were the longest I stayed anywhere in years," Hermione explained to her avid audience.

"How long will you be in England?" This time it was Diane who asked the question. Violet glanced at her momentarily before her attention turned back to Hermione. Violet's gaze was piercing and sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Six, seven months. Maybe a bit longer but not by much," Hermione guessed. With the way things had been going so far she would leave as soon as possible. While she had missed her friends and family she wasn't ready to settle down and she definitely wasn't ready to fall in line with the expectations all her friends had for her.

"How often are you part of a scene?" Violet asked.

"I have been here for about a month without a scene and I am ready to self-destruct," Hermione said. The sad part was that it was true. After Leilah had introduced her to the wonderful world of kink she had fallen under its spell and hasn't looked back since. She was granted a relief from the stress she normally found herself under after a scene. It was nice feeling to clear her head of her thoughts and just enjoy being free when she was subbing.

By this time Violet was grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't hard to tell that Violet wasn't looking for anything overly serious but still wanted to enjoy herself. Hermione had met the type before, hell she was the type.

Hermione did not like commitment, ever since Ron proposed to her she was gun shy. Every time Hermione started getting attached to someone she left. She knew it made her a coward but she couldn't help it. She liked her life as it was now and wasn't ready to settle down.

Before anyone could say anything else their food arrived. The group took a break from their conversation and focused on their meal. Hermione could honestly say that the meal was one of the best she had. She had been to a lot of restaurants all over the world and this was one of the best places she ever went to.

"That was amazing," Hermione said once she finished.

"The chief here is amazing. He is a friend of ours from school. Couldn't be happier about that. We have a table whenever we want," Diane explained.

"Down to business?" Violet interrupted before the conversation about the restaurant could go further.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile at the brunette's impatience.

Violet pulled out a packet of papers and set them on the table. Hermione had seen similar papers before and pulled the packet towards her. The first few pages were basically a thorough questionnaire. It asked about Hermione's limits. What she liked, disliked, her experience and her desire to explore.

Hermione was able to fly through the packet, having completed them before. With each page she finished she returned it to Violet for her to review. Once all the bases were covered both Hermione and Violet had their questions answered. Diane pitching in whenever she didn't understand something or wanted more details.

"One last question," Hermione said. "What is Diane's role in all of this? Is she just here to observe the interview or does she want to be a part of the scene?"

Violet and Diane exchanged looks. Apparently they hadn't even discussed it between themselves. Hermione couldn't help but feel a tad bit amused as she watched the two women. Reaching for her glass of elf made wine Hermione tossed her own thoughts into their silent conversation.

"I don't mind so long as you make sure to watch her make sure she doesn't overstep, I am fine with her joining if she wishes."

"One time, you know you're curious," Violet wheedled.

"Fine," Diane sighed sounding put upon but the spark in her gaze told a different story.

"Good shall we go?" Hermione asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

:-:-:-:

 **Diagon Alley, London - England, November 18th, 2004**

Hermione stretched much like a cat testing her muscles after a nap. The sharp pain that wound its way through her muscles made Hermione grin. She was in heaven. Her body well worked and she was currently cocooned in warmth, a beautiful woman wrapped up on either side of her. She did not want to move for a week; well she didn't want to leave their hotel room for a week.

"What time is it?" Diane grumbled pulling herself closer to Hermione.

"Don't know," Hermione responded.

"Find out?" Diane wheedled.

"I'd have to move," Hermione pouted as that was the last thing she wanted to do right then.

"No," Violet ordered from the opposite side of Hermione. Strong arms pulled Hermione closer, keeping her pinned down to the bed.

"I have to get to work," Diane said.

"Skip," Violet ordered.

"Ha!" Was the acerbic response from the blonde.

After a few more minutes of peace and comfortableness Diane ruined everything by getting out of the bed. Hermione whimpered at the loss of the heat and snuggled up closer to Violet. She did not know what time it was and she did not want to know. She didn't need to worry about work, she was perfectly happy staying here for as long as possible.

Hermione listened as Diane shuffled around the room, likely collecting her various pieces of clothing. Only once the other witch was gone was Hermione able to drift back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**London, England, January 6th, 2004**

"You've been gone every night this week, Hermione!" Harry said.

Hermione did not bother to look up from the book she was reading. She knew Harry and Ron would confront her at some point but she had honestly expected them to last longer. She had met Violet a month ago and since than had been seeing her regularly. This last week they had both been drawn to each other more frequently and spent every night together. Which was why Harry was currently in a tiff. She hoped that Harry's child was a boy as there was no way he was in any shape to deal with a daughter when she grew up. It wasn't like she didn't return to Grimmauld place during the day she just had better ways to spend her nights.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be running off with some bloke? No one knows who he is, what if something happened?"

That had Hermione looking up. Honestly she thought she had made her point with Harry about this earlier. She would not stand to have him butting his nose in on her social life. She had agreed to return to England but never once had she expected her thick head best friend to be so aggravating. Her time away had left her unprepared for their thick headedness.

"You don't have to worry about it, Harry," Hermione told him casually. Her words caused his defensive posture to relax. "I found my own place so you don't need to worry about keeping track of my sleeping arrangements."

"Wh- but- Hermione! You don't need to leave-" Harry spluttered his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, I do. Harry there is no way I will be able to stay until the baby arrives if I have to remain here. I am not a child or defenseless. I do not need you hovering. I have my own life and while it has been nice catching up, I am not going to put my life on hold just to please you."

Harry winced but he offered no argument. She knew he did not want her to leave but she was at her limit for how much more she could take. She had spent the last five years not answering to anyone but herself. She wasn't going to change that now, because Harry couldn't get over himself.

"Hermione-"

"No. I told you before that you have no say in my dating life. I know you care and are worried but I am not going to just let you take over my life. Either accept the fact that I am free to make my own choices without confiding in you or I can leave Britain again."

Harry paled and flinched as though she had hit him. She knew he still felt guilty about what had happened at his wedding. The last thing Harry wanted to do was run her off. Hell his wife and mother-in-law might just murder him if he did.

"I...alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and sat down on the chair across from her.

"I know I'm being a prat. I just can't help it. You're my sister and after everything that happened, especially...I worry," The last bit came out in a whisper and Hermione's heart twinged. She knew that both boys were acting this way because they cared about her. Maybe they weren't handling it the best but that was partly her fault since she had been absent from their daily lives for so long.

"I know Harry, but life continues. The war is in the past but that doesn't mean I'm not careful," Hermione told him her voice warmer than it had been a moment before.

"I know," Harry admitted.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment until the door to the room burst open and Ginny came striding in.

"So when do we get to see this place of yours?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sent a longing look towards the book she had been trying to read. With a sigh she set it aside and stood from her chair. It seems she would not be able to finish her book today.

:-:-:-:

 **London, England - January 31st, 2005**

Hermione carefully sketched out the Arithmancy equations onto the piece of paper. Most individuals in the Wizarding world thought Arithmancy was completely benign. Normally they were right, unless you so happened to be a spell crafter. Spell crafting was dangerous work especially when mixed with Ancient Runes like Hermione was currently doing.

She knew Harry and Ron and the rest of her friends though she was wasting her life. None of them seemed to question the fact she had to pay for her living expenses somehow. The money she had received from her parents after graduation had only lasted a little while. Since than she had been inventing things and researching in her free time. She was well known in the Wizarding world, not as Hermione Granger war heroine but as Cordelia Melchor.

The name had been invented when she had been living in Spain with Manuel and Carmen. In fact the last name was actually their last name. They had insisted she use it for her academic persona.

Hermione had created the name in order to gain standing based on her research and abilities and not on her fame from helping Harry defeat Voldemort. She had seen throughout her childhood what a famous name could do for someone and wished to gain fame based on her own merits and not be judged solely for her name.

Hermione put down her quill and picked up her wand. The equation was done and it looked stable. The runes were holding together and the magic was flowing undisrupted.

She was about to perform the last, and most dangerous, part of creating when she felt a shift in her wards. Carefully she released the magic in the equation and it became plain ink on the piece of parchment once more. She rolled the parchment up and set a magical seal on it just as someone knocked on her door.

The seal would make sure no one else accessed the equation and it would be ready for when she had the chance to finish it, without innocent bystanders nearby.

Hermione walked through her new apartment ignoring the unpacked boxes that littered the rooms. She was supposed to have been unpacking but when the idea for a new spell had popped into her head she couldn't focus.

Pulling open the door Hermione was greeted with a pleasant surprise. She had expected Harry or one if the Weasley's. This was much better.

"Violet," Hermione greeted.

She had given the brunette witch the address of her apartment as soon as she had purchased it. Spending the nights here would be much simpler and less expensive than returning to a hotel every night.

"I was bored. Thought I would pop by."

Violet explained as she strode into the apartment without an invitation. Hermione would normally be upset by such a blatant disregard for her privacy but instead the witch's actions amused her.

Violet's eyes darted through the room, lingering on the unpacked boxes. She seemed to take in the smallest detail of the apartment and note it down. The calculating gaze was breathtaking, especially when those eyes were focused completely on Hermione.

"Were you in the middle of work?" Violet asked. Her dark gaze brushing over Hermione's hair that was haphazardly pulled up and away from her face.

Somehow after one of their nights together the two witches had begun talking. It was nothing super revealing, but their career paths were mentioned. Hermione had said how she was spell crafter and author, whose schedule was widely free, unless in the middle of an important research project. Violet admitted to being a freelance reporter.

When Hermione discovered that bit of news she had tensed up. Her experiences with reporters had been nothing but horrid both before and after the war. As Hermione Granger and Cordelia Melchor.

Violet had instantly noticed her reaction and assured her that it would not matter how famous Hermione may be, Violet promised never to write an article about her without permission. Hermione knew a relationship like theirs could not last without trust and so she had accepted Violet's promise at face value. If the witch had lied she would be sorry, but Hermione did not sense a single lie in her words.

"Nothing too important. Just an idea that snagged at my mind. Are you hungry? I could make something," Hermione offered. A quick glance at the clock, sitting half out of a nearby box confirmed it was lunch time.

"You cook, and I will unpack some of these boxes. You've been here for wha, two weeks and still haven't unpacked a thing."

"Yes, it has been two weeks, and I have unpacked the important things. Besides why unpack if I will just end up moving most of it again?" Hermione asked.

She didn't object to Violet's offer and moved towards the kitchen. She had some noodles and sauce somewhere, she could make pasta. Violet liked it well enough and it was simple enough that Hermione could actually make it decently.

"One day I will have you explain your aversion to setting down roots. How many cities have you lived in, in the last five years?"

"I like seeing what the world has to offer," Hermione replied. "Have you ever even left Britain?"

"I have been to the continent a few times. Mainly on holiday."

"Better than most at least who never leave. Still there is so much to see and experience. Even if I settle down one day I would still need to make trips."

"Would you care to show me what the world has to offer?" Violet asked. Warm arms wrapped around her as Violet had snuck up behind her. Hermione leaned back against Violet's fit form. Strangely the idea of traveling with her seemed appealing and she didn't work herself into a panic over the idea. Out of all the people she had spent time with over the years Violet by far was the easiest. Things just flowed between them as if they had known each other for years. They did not always agree but they knew how to handle their disagreements maturely.

Things were likely so easy because they weren't real yet to Hermione. While they both got on great it was still new and neither had even offered up their real names yet, preferring the anonymity of the fake names best.

"Where should we go? I think I would enjoy exploring Egypt. Maybe Tibet. Have you ever been to either?" Violet asked her breath tickling Hermione's ear.

"No. I have always wanted to visit Egypt but it never fell in line with my plans. Tibet sounds just as interesting. I've read about some amazing magical locations..." Hermione was caught up in the idea of the trips her mind whirling away at the possibilities.

"Then we can visit both. My work is not that demanding and I could write an article or two about the travels, and you can work anywhere. What do you say; we can take a trip and get you out of dreary Britain for a while?" Violet suggested her excitement spreading to Hermione.

"It sounds perfect," Hermione whispered. It truly did. There was just something about Britain that drained her, even if she did love it. She also loved the people here.

Disappointment rushed through her when she remembered the people in Britain. She had promised Ginny and Harry both that she would stay until the baby arrived. Taking a sojourn to Tibet was out of the question.

"I can't," Hermione sighed.

"Why not? I know you want to go, why stay?" Violet asked confused.

"I made a promise to my friends. They're having their first child and asked me to come back until the baby was born. It had been years since I visited. It's honestly the very least they deserve. If I was as good of a friend as they deserve I would settle down here, I know they missed me and worry," Hermione revealed.

"Olivia, I don't know what your relationship with them is like but you need to live your life for yourself and no one else. You are amazing just as you are and there is no reason to give up your happiness for someone else," Violet said her thumbs rubbing relaxing circles into Hermione's skin. Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with what Violet was saying and had lived her life that way for the last few years. It was nice to have someone else reaffirm her mindset though.

Violet's nose grazed the skin along Hermione's neck as she spoke, and Hermione could not help but lean into the gentle touch. Cool breath danced across her skin and Hermione had to force herself to focus on paying attention to the stove in front of her. The last thing she needed was for the pot to boil over, distracted as she was by Violet.

"Still I would never ask you to break a promise. Shall we put our plans off until the babe is born? Though maybe a day trip somewhere close would not be out of the question. I do recall that you love Spain?" Violet suggested.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she turned around in Violet's arms. Her own snaking around the brunette's neck. Her lips attacked the other witch's with ferocity. All thoughts of a nice lunch had evaporated from her mind.

She really did love Spain, and she really did need to escape Britain and the memories it held for a while. A day trip to Spain with this gorgeous witch sounded like the most amazing idea every.

A low rumbling chuckle came from Violet and a smile danced across her lips, through their kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Violet breathed.

"Take me," Hermione offered.

Violet's eyes danced with amusement and she spun Hermione around so she was pressed up against the counter. Their breath co-mingled and their eyes were blown wide with lust.

"Where shall I take you?" Violet teased. "Surely not here on the kitchen counter. Like some wanton whore." The words were sharp but the fingers that danced across Hermione's body were gentle. A low moan built up in her throat. Violet was playing with her and Hermione hated it with a passion, just as much as she loved it.

"Please," Hermione whispered. Those fingers dipped lower a pattern to their dance. Talent well executed and well worth the second moan that escaped her. "Just take me."

A sharp pain ran through Hermione. Violet's fingers mercilessly tugging at her sensitive flesh. It hurt, but it hurt oh so good.

"Now now, you aren't giving me orders are you?"

"No," Hermione bit out.

Violet nudged Hermione's legs open and maneuvered closer a sinful smirk tugging at her lips. Fire danced across Hermione's body where their skin touched. Desire and lust bubbling in her stomach. There was a dangerous edge to Violet's tone and Hermione felt ready to melt. It was a game between the two of them. One Hermione loved to lose.

"You belong to me little witch. You will do as I order, not the other way around," Violet said wickedly.

"Yeeessssss," Hermione moaned as those fingers dipped inside of her and slipped in and out again and again. The other hand digging into her soft flesh. Her back was being anchored painfully against the counter.

"Let me hear you say it and I might actually play with you," Violet demanded as her fingers drew out both Hermione's pleasure and her pain.

"I'm yours," Hermione pledged.

"Good girl," Violet whispered.

It was then that the really fun began.

:-:-:-:

 **London, England - January 31st, 2005**

"You're taking her to Spain?" Daphne asked.

Pansy glanced at her friend but continued filling out the form she needed in order to book the two way portkey. She knew Daphne was curious but Pansy really didn't feel like answering all her questions. After that first night Daphne really had not participated in her relationship with Olivia and Pansy was more than happy with the way things were going. Daphne was still as curious as ever about Pansy's love life.

"You know next to nothing about her and you're head over heels for her. I thought you knew better, Pansy?" Daphne berated.

"Oh, please Daph it is a simple trip, you're exaggerating things," Pansy said waving off the concern as she jotted down a bit of information on the form before her. She couldn't believe how tedious it was to book a simple international portkey these days. With all the security measures in place flying to Spain may be quicker.

"Exaggerating?" Daphne demanded. "Then why Salazar Slytherin's name are you missing a Quidditch match to go with her? You write for the sporting section of the paper and you have never missed a game before."

"I would rather spend the day in Spain with her than go to a match. I've been to hundreds of them, and this was the only day she can get away," Pansy explained.

Daphne slipped the form out of her hand. Pansy turned to stare at her best friend. They had known each other since Hogwarts but had never been close back in school. Daphne was unapproachable with her Ice Princess persona and Pansy had been far too interested in trying to gain Draco's attention. Their friendship had been born after the war while they were trying to carve a place for themselves in this new world.

While everyone hated Slytherins in school, outside of school they held all the power. After the war they had found themselves in a world they were truly despised in. Pansy especially, what with suggesting that the defenders of Hogwarts actually giving the Dark Lord Harry Potter.

Daphne had been her saving grace when she was at her lowest. The blonde had smacked her and demanded to know why she was allowing a bunch of dunderheads to so easily upset her.

"Daphne, honestly what do you want?" Pansy asked.

"You know nothing about her, Pans. A one night stand or even a casual thing I can understand. This," Daphne said holding up the portkey application. "This is not causal. You are serious about her and neither of you know anything concrete about one another."

"I don't need to know her name. I know her. She is honest and kind to a fault. Loves to read. There is this place right at the inside of her thigh that makes her unravel. She has been hurt badly in the past and based on her age and some of the things she says she is a muggleborn, so it likely happened in the war. Can you really say I don't know her?" Pansy demanded of her friend. It was not a conventional relationship by any means but Pansy knew Olivia. She knew the parts of her that mattered.

Daphne said nothing. How could she? Yes Pansy had not shared her complete life's history with Olivia and neither had she. That meant nothing. Pansy could tell the other witch was not comfortable opening up to anyone. She was guarded even when she spoke of her friends, yet there was a light in her eye that betrayed her fondness for them. She knew what a damaged soul looked like because she was one. That was something Olivia and her shared. They had both been broken, to some degree.

Pansy had begun healing when Daphne had snapped her out of her depression but she could see Olivia had yet to truly begin to heal. She had not expected to come to care so much for the brunette when they had met. Over time her interest in Olivia only increased. She was so complex and strong. Being around her, especially in bed or when she was at work was riveting.

Pansy reached over and snatched the form back from Daphne. It did not matter to her if there were still secrets between her and Olivia. She didn't want to lose the other witch, and if that meant keeping distance between them in order to grow closer that is what she would do. Because one thing was sure: Olivia was hers and she would not be giving her up, for anything. Pansy was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherin's never let an opportunity pass them up. Olivia made her happy; there was no way she could let this opportunity slip by.

Daphne would just have to learn to live with it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Madrid, Spain - February 5th, 2005**

Hermione pulled Violet through the throng of people walking along the sidewalk, a wide smile on her face. She felt alive, in a way she had not in weeks. She was use to taking off at a moment's notice when her everyday life began to wear on her.

"Where are you taking me?" Violet called out. There was a hint of a laugh in the other woman's voice as she dutifully followed behind Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and grinned at her.

"The best restaurant in the city!" Hermione answered joyfully as she ducked around a group walking towards them.

Carmen and Manuel had taken her through some of the back streets of the city and had introduced her to a hidden gem. The food there was amazing and Hermione was a fan of the owners as well. Not many people, tourists especially, ever found the little place. However there was always a steady stream of loyal regulars who keep it open.

Hermione pushed open the worn wooden door and stepped into the place that had been a sanctuary for her during her stay in Spain.

"Maria!" Hermione called out as she entered.

Across the mostly empty room a middle age muggle woman's head flashed up. Seconds passed and nothing happened at first until suddenly Maria let out a cry of surprise and bustled over to Hermione.

She lost Violet's hand as Maria smothered her in hugs and kisses. Spanish fell from Maria's lips so fast Hermione could barely keep pace.

"Mia! You have been gone to long! How have you been! You naughty girl, you do not write me enough! Come, come sit down and I will get you some food."

Maria hustled Hermione over to the table Carmen, Manuel, and her had made theirs and sat her down. It was only than that Maria glanced up and noticed Violet who had followed them over.

"Who is this, mijita?" Maria asked.

"Maria, Violet. Violet, Maria. Violet is a dear friend of mine. I recently returned to Britain for a time and I connected with Violet. Violet, Maria owns this restaurant with her husband. She is an amazing woman" Hermione introduced more at ease than she had been since she first arrived in Britain.

"Pleasure," Violet said. Violet held out her hand but Maria pulled her into a quick hug a pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"None of that now, have a seat I will make you some food!" Maria ordered before hurrying off.

Violet claimed the seat next to her, and moved her chair closer until her side pressed up against Hermione. Instead of putting some distance between them Hermione leaned into her.

"Manuel is Maria's nephew and she adores me in all honesty. It can be a bit much I suppose but I have to admit I love it. My own mother cares but she has never been one for expressing affection so openly," Hermione explained.

"Is that all?" Violet asked. Hermione wasn't sure how the other witch did it but she could always tell when there was something she wasn't saying.

"I know someone who is a lot like Maria. She never took to me the same way. That isn't to say she doesn't care but she just doesn't treat me like..."

"Like you're her own?" Violet finished obviously understanding where Hermione was coming from.

Hermione nodded.

She felt a tad guilty by saying such things, but it was true. Molly Weasley was quite expressive with her own children. She had also taken to Harry as if he were her own. She had never done that with Hermione. She had treated Hermione like she was just one of her children's friends. Nice but not as inclusive.

Molly had been warmer when Hermione had been dating Ron, but since their breakup things had returned to a more distant kind of affection.

"Tell me about your parents. You rarely mention them," Violet asked in that demanding tone of her's that told Hermione the brunette was used to getting what she wanted. Hermione was normally annoyed by such an attitude. She had met people with similar attitudes in the past but there was something different about Violet. Maybe it was the way her eyes told Hermione that she desperately wanted to know, or the way she held Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world. Violet could be entitled and demanding but she never once took Hermione for granted or treated her as less.

"There really isn't much to say. I love them but we have never been close. Not even before Hogwarts. They were always too wrapped up in their career and lives. I came second. When I left for Hogwarts the distance grew. My best friends became my family," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Things had been that way for years and she no longer was melancholy over it.

Hermione could see that Violet wanted to ask more but she really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Which was why she was elated when Maria came bustling out of the kitchen with their food.

Maria remained at their table as they ate and Hermione filled her in on how things had been going in her life since she had left Spain. Some of the information Maria already knew, as Hermione had been keeping in touch. Still she answered all of the questions Maria asked.

Once they finished Hermione was swept up in another hug, as was Violet before they left.

"Where to now?" Violet questioned.

"Sight seeing. Than later we can swing by my favorite club."

"Now that sounds fun." 

Hermione just smiled at the other brunette before pulling her once more into the crowded streets of the city.

The music was loud and there was a crush of people on the floor, that it was impossible not to brush up against strangers.

Hermione did not care. Her fingers were wound in Violet's dark tresses, their bodies were pressed together. They were dancing in the loosest meaning of the term. Their bodies were moving together but it felt more like foreplay than dancing.

She may have cared at one point in time but those days were long behind her. What she wanted was for Violet to be closer. To be inside of her.

The heat and mood of the club had sent Hermione into overdrive. She had been to clubs multiple times before and usually met someone there. She rarely entered a club with anyone though, and none previous partners were as intoxicating as Violet was.

The brunette was intelligent and challenging. Dominate and sarcastic. Even her scent was addicting.

Hermione hadn't been with an exorbitant amount of people but she was also not a virgin. Out of all of the people she had been with none had made Hermione so entranced.

Hermione hated the thought and feeling of being chained down to someone or to a place. Yet there was something about Violet that Hermione did not want to lose. She listened to Hermione even if it was just her string of unprocessed thoughts when a new idea popped up into her head,

Violet matched her perfectly in the bedroom and had no qualms about being as rough as Hermione wanted.

Violet was a witch and knew all about magic and Hermione did not feel the need to hide a part of herself from her. In fact it was almost too easy to talk to Violet about anything. She didn't judge, and instead just listened and offered whatever support Hermione needed.

"Home," Hermione growled into Violet's ear.

Violet hesitated for a single moment before pulling the portkey out of her pocket. A moment later the old watch began to glow blue and the two witches disappeared from the club in Madrid Spain and landed in Hermione's bed back in Britain.

They moved as one, each ripping pieces of clothing from the other. Their minds fogged over in lust.

Despite this as Hermione lay beneath Violet letting the beautiful witch dominate her, she could help but feel at peace. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was as if she had finally found something she had not realized she was missing.

"Mine," Violet claimed. Her fingers pummeling into Hermione's core, her other hand pinning Hermione's arms down. That was Hermione's only warning before Violet sunk her teeth into the soft skin at Hermione's neck.

Hermione arched off the bed, a whimper of pain escaping her lips and an orgasm racing through her.

:-:-:-:  
 **London, England - February 6th, 2005**

It was a slow peaceful morning and Hermione woke gradually. There was something decidedly pleasant about this morning and while she knew she had some work or unfinished book waiting for her somewhere, she did not want to leave.

Her reluctance to get up likely had something to do with the witch in her bed who was thoroughly wrapped around Hermione. She actually felt like she was in a place she would not mind staying for a very long time.

Her contentment was not to be as not even a full five minutes after she had begun to wake did her wards warn her of visitors. Few people could get through her wards, and since the only person she felt like seeing was in Hermione's bed that meant the visitors were likely Harry or one of the Weasley's.

"Violet?" Hermione asked.

A sleepy noncommittal sound came from the brunette in question.

"Yes," Violet breathed. She rolled over so she was on top of Hermione and her eyes opened sleepily but those warm pools were dark with lust.

"Ready to go again are you?" Violet asked. Bright red lips closed around Hermione's nipple and a hand descended down to the apex of her thighs. The bruises and welts on her body ached in a way that made her instantly wet.

For a moment she forgot why she had disturbed the quiet morning, more than happy to continue with the way things were going. The niggling warning of her wards however soon reminded her and chased the lustful fog in her mind away.

"I am about to have some nosy visitors. It would be best if they did not walk in on you topping me," Hermione managed to say.

Violet did not pull away nor did she stop what she was doing. At least not until they heard Hermione's front door open and the sound of footsteps enter the apartment.

"Beg," Violet whispered in Hermione's ear.

A whimper escaped her at the tone of Violet's voice. This wasn't her friend or companion, who she could easily talk to and enjoy. Violet was firmly in her dominate mindset. A mindset that made Hermione go weak in the knees and send chills down her spine. This was Mistress Violet.

"Please," Hermione whispered. For a moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to beg her Mistress to continue or to stop.

It was when she heard Harry's and Ron's voices coming from her living room that she made up her mind.

"Please stop Mistress."

Hermione could see the reluctance in Violet's eyes but she still pulled away, much to the disappointment of them both.

Wandlessly Hermione summoned a robe and slipped it on. She would rather change but she knew she really did not have much time. Harry and Ron would look everywhere for her. The two gits not knowing where to stop. After spending a year in a tent together on the run, their concept of privacy had deteriorated even further.

"Let me see if I can get rid of them," Hermione stated.

"No, it's fine. I stole you all day yesterday. Spend some time with your friends. I'll come over later," Violet said her dominate persona slipping away leaving a frustrated Violet in her place.

Hermione nodded and stole a quick kiss from Violet before she slipped out of her bedroom. Harry and Ron were at the end of the hallway obviously on their way to check for her in her room.

"What are you both doing here so early?" Hermione demanded.

"Early?" Harry asked. "It's two in the afternoon. You said you would be by around ten today, to go with Ginny to St. Mungo's for her checkup. She sent me a patronus after her checkup when she still hadn't heard from you. She was worried sick! We all were!"

Hermione silently cursed at herself. Of all the stupid things to forget she had to go and forget the St. Mungo's checkup. She had been going with Ginny to her healer appointments since she arrived.

She had been too distracted by the idea of going to Spain with Violet that the appointment had completely slipped her mind. If it hadn't she would have at the very least set an alarm.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

Neither boy seemed to be listening to her their eyes riveted on something and looks of anger on their faces. For the life of her she could not understand why both boys looked so enraged. When moments earlier they had seemed relieved she was okay.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Ron demanded pointing at her neck.

Hermione turned the hallway wall next to her into a mirror. It only took seconds for her to locate what had upset the boys. There on her neck standing out in sharp contrast to her normally pale skin was a dark bruised injury. Under other circumstances she would have been able to pass the mark off as a hickey however the teeth marks were quite visible.

Hermione remembered when Violet bit her and she could have sworn the bite wasn't that deep. It looked far worse than it was. The boys did not know that nor would they understand why she was not distressed over the injury.

"A bite mark," Hermione offered doing her best to sound off hand about it hoping to curb their distress.

"I know that!" Ron snapped. "What's it doing on your neck?"

"Well Ronald last night things got heated between me and my partner. When things turn a little rough in bed sometimes marks happen. Now excuse me if I fail to provide a scene by scene account of last night," Hermione snapped.

Ron's face was a deep red still and it looked like he was ready to snap at any moment. Harry had a small frown on his face. Hermione knew that the boys were far from dropping the topic.  
With a wave of her wand the mark in her neck vanished. It wouldn't reassure the boys any but at least if they did not have to continually see the mark they would not be to impossible.

"Look I know you two are concerned. Just believe me when I say there is nothing to be concerned over and that I know what I am doing," Hermione told them in her lecture tone of voice. "I'm going to go get dressed then pop over to see Ginny. I need to apologize for missing her appointment and worrying her." 


	8. Chapter 8

"It's fine Hermione. Really," Ginny said around her cup of tea.

Unlike the boys Ginny did not seem overly concerned about Hermione missing this morning's appointment. If anything her redheaded friend found the whole thing amusing.

In fact she was far too busy interrogating Hermione about the details of last night to care that Hermione had accidentally blown her off this morning. 

"If you really want to make it up to me how about we go shopping in Diagon? We can relax and enjoy ourselves and you can avoid the boys for a while longer," Ginny offered.

Hermione wasn't the world's biggest fan of shopping but she was in no mood to give Harry or Ron another chance to interrogate her so shopping was by far the best choice for her.

Once the two witches finished their tea they apparated to the Alley. As always the shopping district was packed with people. It wasn't as bad as right before the school term but it was certainly full of wizards and witches.

While Hermione was never a fan of large crowds she couldn't help but feel the same warm feeling in her heart every time she saw Diagon packed with people. This was how Diagon was supposed to look, much like it had when she first stepped foot in the Alley. During the war the wonderful, magical place that was Diagon had become a shadow of itself and barely anyone dared step foot in the Alley unless they had too. There had been no happiness or joy that had clung to the Alley then and it had been dark and depressing.

Hermione shook the negative thoughts from her mind, the war was done and over with and she much rather enjoy the happiness of the Alley now than the moroseness of the past.

Hermione looped her arm with Ginny and the two shared a smile. Together they took off down the Alley.

"Where shall we go first?" Ginny asked. "Flourish and Blotts or Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

The bookshop was of course Hermione's favorite stop but the Quidditch shop was Ginny's. As much as Hermione wouldn't mind spending some time lost among the stacks of the bookstore this was supposed to be a trip for Ginny since Hermione had missed her Healer's appointment.

"Quidditch it is," Hermione said with a bad imitation of a smile.

Ginny just laughed at Hermione as she directed them through the crowd of people towards the Quidditch store. Like always there was a group of young boys and girls crowded around the display window of the store staring at whatever the newest, fastest, bestest broom was.

"You would think after years of friendship with a hoard of Quidditch fans, some of our enthusiasm might have rubbed off on you Mione," Ginny said as they entered the shop.

The shop smelt of wood polish and leather much like it always did. While there was a decent gathering of young children outside the shop staring at the newest broom inside the shop was mostly older customers. As school was in session it was only over aged Quidditch nutheads that occupied the shop. Few were like Ginny, a professional player. Most were likely just those who played with friends and family to pass the time or were looking for items for broom care in general. While flying was the most popular form of transportation a good number of witches and wizards enjoyed it as a pastime.

"Are you looking for anything particular?" Hermione asked despite knowing the answer. Much like her in a bookstore Ginny could waste hours just looking at the different products and brooms the Quidditch store had.

"Nope," Ginny answered with a near patented Slytherin smirk. "I haven't been here in a bit I want to see what new items they have. Also since we don't need to worry about the boys dropping in on us perhaps I can weasel out a few bits of knowledge about you mystery man."

"I don't know why you're so interested," Hermione groaned. She had hoped the subject wouldn't come up at all. All of her friends had been desperately trying to discover the identity of Hermione's mystery date.

"Because you seem infatuated with him," Ginny answered as she studied to different types of broom polish.

"I am not infatuated," Hermione argued pointedly ignoring the slight blush dusting her cheeks. She certainly wasn't infatuated but she did enjoy Violet more so than any lover she had in the past. Despite the fact she continued to label it as a casual thing to herself and others, she knew that Violet was growing on her more and more each day.

Ginny's laugh rang through the Quidditch store drawing a few glances their way. Hermione ignored both the curious gazes and her friend's laughter.

"Whatever you say Mione. Come on let's check out the bristle straighteners," Ginny said.

Hermione silently turned down the aisle she had long since memorized as being home to the devices Ginny was looking for. Her friend was right behind her when a voice stopped them both.

"Oi! Weasley!" A horribly familiar voice called out. Hermione froze when she heard the voice and she turned slowly to see a familiar brunette heading straight towards them.

"I heard that you would be benched this season Weasley, What did you do to piss of your coach so badly he is benching his best chaser?" Violet asked.

Hermione's eyes were blown wide as Violet's dark eyes left Ginny and refocused on her. Hermione saw Violet's own shock and surprise in her dark gaze as she studied Hermione. The two had originally met at a store but since than they had never run into each other unless they purposely tried to meet up.

Ginny, perceptive as ever, noticed that Violet's attention had wandered away from her and focused on Hermione. A mischievous smirk lit up Ginny's face, making her appear very much like the younger sister of the notorious Weasley twins, which she certainly was.

"Pansy it's wonderful to see you again. Sorry but I don't have time for an interview today I am enjoying the day with my dear friend Hermione. She hasn't been around Britain very much the last few years so I would hate to waste the time she is here," Ginny said.

"Granger?" Pansy choked out as though she didn't really believe what she was hearing. Hermione knew exactly how she felt because right than she was feeling very much the same.

"Parkinson," Hermione breathed out as though she was testing the name out. Now that she had the name it was frightening how similar the dark brunette actually looked like her younger self. Hermione had spent so much time not thinking about who Violet really was she had easily missed all the signs that would have revealed the other brunette's identity.

Hermione could hear Ginny saying something to Pansy but whatever it was the redhead stated Hermione missed it. She was too busy thinking over the last few months she had spent with Pansy and how much she had enjoyed their time together. Now looking back she saw the slip ups that would have revealed to her that her current lover was her one time school nemesis.

"Right, well see you later Parkinson," Ginny called as she pulled Hermione from the Quidditch shop.

Hermione's eyes remained on Pansy's form and between them was the silent mutual agreement to speak as soon as possible. For now Hermione just let Ginny draw her from the store.

"So that was Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked. "You see her a lot nowadays?"

"She's a writer for Witch Weekly for their small sporting section. She is usually at all the matches and keeps up with the main players. She isn't as annoying as she was back in school in fact she is one of the better reporter's. She leaves you alone unlike those who hound you like a dog. Still I don't really feel like talking to her right now," Ginny answered.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly and continued on her shopping trip with Ginny. However her attention wasn't really on the mindless shopping trip. Her thoughts were focused instead on the beautiful brunette witch she had been spending her nights with.

:-:-:-:

Hermione paced up and down her living room waiting for something. She had slipped away from Ginny a few hours ago. It was late but Hermione knew she would be hearing from Vio-Pansy soon.

The tapping at her window drew Hermione's attention away from her internal monologue back towards reality. The familiar form of Pansy's barn owl perched on her window.

She pulled open the window and Balfour landed on her shoulder holding out the leg with the letter tied to it. Hermione took the letter and tore it open. The letter was short and uninformative, holding only one line of text.

 _GG's eight o'clock._

Hermione tossed the letter aside and gave Balfour his treat before rushing into her bedroom in order to change for the selective restaurant.

:-:-:-:

Hermione had been to GG's multiple times since she and Pansy had started seeing each other. When she entered the maitre'd didn't even stop to ask her if she had a reservation instead he just smiled and lead her through the room to Pansy's normal booth.

Hermione slid past the magical barrier with the now familiar sensation of the world snapping to place around her.

Pansy was sitting across from her like always dressed in a light flowy pale blue dress that clung to her in all the right ways. Dark eyes enhanced by the smallest amount of beauty products leaving them dark and smoky.

The moment Hermione laid eyes on the woman she had spent months with, without knowing her identity Hermione was finally able to reach a conclusion. She had been thinking things over since she had run into Pansy in the Quidditch shop. Multiple plans had gone through her head and even as she had walked into the restaurant she hadn't been sure what she was going to do.

Pansy had been one of the many Slytherin's who had bullied her back at Hogwarts. While many others had at one point or another bullied her Pansy was one of the worst, towards her. Harry and Ron had their enmity with Draco Malfoy; Hermione's was with Pansy Parkinson. Finding out that Violet was actually Pansy had thrown her for a loop she wasn't sure what to do at first.

"Well I have to say I really wasn't expecting to learn you were actually Hermione Granger," Pansy said after a few silent filled minutes.

"I've heard that a bit since I came back," Hermione said with a wry smile.

"I had heard you spent most of your time traveling around. There are rumors going around that you are...what was the phrase...wasting your potential?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Harry screamed that at me in front of everyone at his wedding reception five years ago. He hasn't said anything to that effect to me directly since but I haven't been around for him to have the opportunity. I think he is too worried about me leaving to bring it up again," Hermione explained.

"Why haven't you told them about Cordelia Melchor? You've published so many groundbreaking discoveries and are a renowned scholar and inventor," Pansy said.

"You are the only person currently in Britain who knows that I am Cordelia Melchor. In all honesty I would tell Harry and Ron if they ever asked but much like in school they never really bother to ask me what it is I am up to. At his wedding Harry just assumed that I wasn't doing anything with my life. He never bothered to ask. Honestly how does he think I afford moving all over the world?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Gryffindor's are still oblivious than?" pansy said with a small amount of humor but eyes guarded waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"They have grown up in so many ways and have stayed the same in so many others," Hermione told her.

The waiter came by and both women placed their orders. Once he was gone they fell back into their silence only momentarily.

"The first time I was here, your friend...Daphne Greengrass right? She mentioned that a friend of yours own the restaurant. Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Gregory Goyle. He always was a fan of food so I suppose that it was logical for him to open his own restaurant.

Hermione couldn't say she was exactly surprised that Goyle was a restaurant owner but she could say she was surprised that he managed the business as well as he did. From what she remembered his strengths did not lie in the more business ended side of owning his own business.

"Theo Nott is his partner. Theo is technically the manager and deals with finances and licensing and all that while Greg runs the kitchen. They work well together and it shows," Pansy explained as if she could sense where Hermione's mind had wandered. With all the time they had spent together over the months Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Pansy could tell what it was she was thinking.

The two of them settled into a semi comfortable yet almost awkward silence as they waited for their order to arrive. Hermione mindlessly swirled her glass of elf made wine and did her best to keep her brain from over thinking and over analyzing everything.

The meal much like it had been the first time and every other time she had been in the restaurant was amazing. The meat was perfectly tender and all but melted in her mouth. The seasoning was always perfect adding just enough flavors.

It was only after both had finished their meal did the air within the private booth shift from relaxed to a more serious atmosphere.

Hermione sat forward completely focused on the other witch across from her. She knew what she had decided but now was the time to learn Pansy's decision and go from there depending on each of their answers.

"Have you decided?" Pansy asked breaking the silence.

Hermione closed her eyes and once more collected all her thoughts. A breath of air rushed out of her and even though she was on unsure ground she felt herself relax. No matter how she looked at the situation there really was only one answer she could reach. Amber eyes snapped open and she met Pansy's darker gaze.

"I have," Hermione told her.

The two witches had been together near daily for the past three months and Hermione was more than able to read Pansy's body language now, as slight as it might be. Pansy held herself as though she didn't have a doubt in the world but there was the small tension in the set of her shoulder's that told Hermione the other witch was nervous. Even with her nerves Pansy was far from being hesitant. The burning intensity of her dark gaze told Hermione whatever Pany's decision is she was very serious about it.

"And?" Pansy asked.

"I have been to every major country and a good portion of the smaller ones. I have met friends and lovers everywhere I have gone. I love traveling and while Britain might be my home I don't think I will ever stop traveling," Hermione began. Hermione studied Pansy as she spoke and noticed how her muscles stiffened as she mentioned traveling and other lovers. She didn't need Pansy's verbal answer to know what she had decided anymore, it was all there in her posture, in her burning gaze.

"Even though I refuse to give up traveling I wouldn't be against a travel companion if you wished to join me," Hermione finished.

Nothing happened for the slow agonizing period of five heartbeats. Hermione felt her confidence waver ever so slightly when Pansy finally responded her tone seemingly disbelieving.

"You don't want to end things?" Pansy asked.

"I have been in two relationships previously that I would say had been serious, Ron and Leilah. Most of my experiences with relationships have been casual and I honestly wasn't expecting things to be different when I met you in Knockturn three months ago. I never expected it nor was I looking for it but I truly enjoy spending time with you both in and out of the bedroom Pansy. Call me selfish but I am not ready to give that up even if it means things between us become more serious. It has been years since Hogwarts and we have both changed. I like you and I…don't want our horrid relationship when we were kids to destroy what we have now," Hermione said.

Some people might not understand but Hermione had long ago gotten over the pettiness of her school days. She no longer clung to the pain and hurt of some of her childhood experiences. She knew people could grow and change. She herself had changed in many ways since she had left school.

The life she had now was nothing like she would have once imagined for herself but she was happy with the way things were now and she was happy with Pansy. They may not have gotten along when they were younger divided by politics and a war but if things were different they might have been the best of friends when they were younger. Things were different now and Hermione wasn't just going to let a chance of happiness slip her by. She had ever met anyone she felt as relaxed and open around as she did Pansy. Not once had she ever brought anyone with her to her favorite haunts of Spain. If things worked out Hermione could easily see herself exploring the world with Pansy.

Hermione may have been reasonably sure she knew what Pansy's decision would be. Even so she couldn't help feeling nervous as she waited for Pansy's response.

Hermione didn't need to wait long for the other witch to respond and it certainly was a response she would never have expected.

Pansy had launched herself across the table and pulled Hermione into a fierce kiss, one that destroyed any of Hermione's doubts and pulled her under into the vast depths of lust. Her rational mind easily switched off and she leaned into Pansy's steady embrace. It wasn't a battle of dominance between them as Hermione had already given that to Pansy. That didn't make things less heated though as Pansy silently demanded everything from Hermione, something she eagerly gave. 

"Bed," Pansy ground out as she reluctantly pulled away from Hermione. The command had barely left Pansy's mouth when Hermione apparated them both away from the restaurant and directly into her private bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

London, England – April 14th 2005

Hermione turned and curled further into the warmth that was her girlfriend. Pansy was still sound asleep, sunlight was pouring in from Hermione's bedroom window. A soft glow surrounded the dark haired beauty sleeping silently next to Hermione. It brought a loving smile to Hermione's face.

Lightly Hermione reached out and traced the edges of Pansy's face. If someone had told her years ago that she would wake up in Pansy's arms with a smile on her face she would have believed they needed to be admitted into St. Mungo's psyche ward. They had been at odds so frequently in their Hogwarts days.

Establishing a serious relationship with Pansy once they discovered each other's identities was the best decision she had made in years. They had been together around two months and Hermione could not be happier. They worked well together and Hermione and Pansy fit like puzzle pieces.

They were opposites in many ways but those differences just brought them together. Hermione could lose herself in her research and books. Pansy wasn't much of a reader but she was smart, she was able to follow most of what Hermione said when she spoke of her research and she didn't mind when Hermione began to ramble, not even bothering to complete most of her sentences.

They both shared a thirst for traveling and had made a few day trips to other countries since the trip to Spain. It was a different experience for Hermione who was used to travelling alone but it was nice to be able to share her discovers with someone.

"I can hear you thinking," Pansy mumbled burrowing herself further against Hermione's side.

"Mmmhm," Hermione hummed as she continued to study her beautiful lover. A single dark eye opened and glared half-heartedly at Hermione.

"What is it you're thinking about so in depth this early? Another brilliant idea come to you?" Pansy asked.

"You could say that," Hermione told her.

"What?" Pansy asked. Hermione watched as Pansy closed her eyes and relaxed, settling in to listen to whatever long complicated explanation Hermione was going to rattle off about her latest idea. There was a look of peace and contentment on her face that truly warmed Hermione's heart.

"You," Hermione breathed.

Dark eyes snapped open, panicked. Hermione just smiled warmly at her lover and kissed her gently, to ease whatever fears may have rushed to her mind. She knew that Pansy was still worried about how committed Hermione was to the relationship, not that Hermione could blame her. She had very few serious relationships in her life and had always preferred the more casual approach to dating, Pansy was different though and it was about time that she knew that, time for everyone to know that.

"Me?" Pansy prompted.

"We have been dating for two months, and seeing each other for much longer than that. I don't have any plans of this ending any time soon and I can only hope neither do you. I realized maybe it was time that I stopped hiding you from my friends," Hermione explained.

The color drained out of Pansy's face. Hermione was only slightly worried about her reaction; she knew after all that meeting Harry and the others would be hard for Pansy. It was a huge step for them to take together. The last person Hermione had dated, and told her friends about had been Ron all those years ago. Pansy's own past with the others would only make things harder as well. At least a decent amount of time had passed since they had all been in Hogwarts together or this would have been harder.

"Planning on bringing me home to the Burrow one night?" Pansy asked only half teasing.

"Actually I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the annual Remembrance Ball this year?" Hermione asked.

 **Ministry of Magic, London, England - May 5th 2005**

Hermione smoothed her dress out for what felt like the thousandth time as she stood in an empty hallway at the Ministry. The faint sounds of music drifted down the hall from where the annual Remembrance Ball was being held. Hermione had only been in Britain for the very first one back when she had returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts since than she had been out of the country traveling.

Since she was part of the Golden Trio and was a major reason for Tom Riddle's defeat she was always invited and was considered a guest of honor. This year since she was actually attending she knew that most of those in attendance were more anxious for her arrival than Harry and Ron's. Both boys had been to every Ball and where normally under the ever watchful eye of the press. Hermione was more of a mystery as most people hadn't even known she had been back in Britain since October. She had done a good job of remaining out of sight. Therefore the papers had been filled with news of Ron's engagement to Susan Bones and Harry and Ginny's first child.

The sharp echo of heels against the stone floor of the Ministry filled the air. Hermione turned to see Pansy walking down the hallway. A deep red dress so dark it was basically black clung to her every curve. Shocking crimson red shoes picked out from beneath the floor length gown. Matching red lipstick naturally drew one's gaze straight to Pansy's full lips.

Hermione was lost in the haze of desire her girlfriend always managed to spark within her. Not even slightly dampened by the nerves that continued to rush through her body.

Tonight was an important night and in the large ballroom down the hall all of her family and friends and a good portion of Magical Britain were waiting for her to arrive. Harry, Ron and the others all knew she was coming tonight and she would be bringing the person she had been seeing for the last few months. They were all eager to meet Hermione's "mystery man".

Pansy's arm slipped around Hermione's waist and pulled her against a deep red covered side. Hermione's own dress of onyx black mixed beautifully with Pansy's own gown. Hermione's dress was floor length but stopped a few inches short in the front, revealing her black heels. Two slits ran up the sides of the dress that clung to Hermione allowing for teasing glimpses of her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" Pansy whispered huskily in Hermione's ear her own nerves seemingly nonexistent.

Both Hermione and Pansy knew that it was time to tell Hermione's friends about their relationship since Harry and Ginny's baby had been born and they had already begun planning their trip to Tibet in a month. Hermione's friends had been asking about Hermione's "mystery man" since she had met "him" and Hermione knew there was no reason to continue to keep Pansy a secret since they had officially been a couple since February.

Hermione may have been nervous of her friend's reactions but she also knew that things between her and Pansy were serious and they would likely remain so for a very long time. As such she could no longer justify keeping Pansy a secret from her friends, the very people she considered family.

"As ready as I will ever be," Hermione answered.

Pansy squeezed her comfortingly and pressed a teasing kiss against her lips. When they broke apart both were breathing heavy and their pupils were wide.

"Together," Pansy whispered.

"Together," Hermione answered.

Together the two of them moved down the hall towards the Ballroom with their waiting friends and ever present press.

Even without the heralds of old that would announce the presence of the arriving Lords and Ladies both Pansy and Hermione knew their arrival would not be missed or ignored. What happened after would be anyone's guess but whatever would come they would handle it together.

* * *

 **A/N - So this is the last chapter of the fic. I am sorry it took so long to get up life decided to overwhelm me for a while. I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave comments or message me. Peace all.**


End file.
